1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an iron and a steam brush for business use.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional iron and a conventional steam brush for business use, an iron and a steam brush constructed as that only a steam tube is connected to a main body (an iron main body or a steam brush main body), and steam is blown out of steam jets, which are formed on the main body, to clothes etc. by opening an electromagnetic valve arranged on an upstream side of the steam tube, are known.
However, in the conventional iron and the steam brush for business use as described above, while the electromagnetic valve is closed and the steam is not blown, temperature of the electromagnetic valve and the steam tube etc. decreases in a short period of time, and water droplets are generated. After then, when the electromagnetic valve is opened and the steam is blown, a problem that the water droplets come out with the steam and wet the clothes is caused. And, when the electromagnetic valve and the steam tube are cold, it takes time to become able to blow the steam out of the main body after switching on, and this causes a problem of low working efficiency.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, solving the problems above, to provide an iron for business use with which water drops are not blown out even if an iron main body is heated to be ordinary temperature, and steam blows immediately without time delay when a grip switch is switched on.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a steam brush for business use with which water drops are not blown out even if an steam brush main body is heated to be ordinary temperature, and steam blows immediately without time delay when a grip switch is switched on.